Earth Terran
The Earth Terran is a Strike Class (formerly Tidal) dragon that appeared in the original 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. It is one of the most powerful dragons and considered the rarest dragon ever known. It was described as the "Unpredictable Sign of Deadly Water". Terra was the only known Earth Terran in the series. However it was then revealed in season 5 of the Planet Dragons series, Theia is the only other member discovered. General Information 'Appearance' The Earth Terran is one of the fastest and smartest dragons, as well as the rarest known species. This species is apparently described to appear much different than almost any other dragon. It is characterized with an elegant, sleek body with a dark navy-coloration, along with some shades of teal. The Earth Terran very much resembles a griffin in general appearance and has a pair of white, bat-like wings with feathers. It has two short horns on the back of its head (which become slightly curved depending on age), a green round beak, and a somewhat short neck. The Earth Terran is about 5 feet in height & 6 inches, as a fully-grown dragon. Like most dragons in the Planet Dragon family, it had a ball-shaped rattle at the end of tail resembling the planet Earth. However, it was later removed after the 2015-update. Earth Terran's wingspan is quite large. This allows it to fly faster, longer, and further than most other dragon-species. It uses the feathery wing-set on its tail to help it maneuver while flying. In fact, the dragon is capable of positioning itself in a standing start like a pigeon before flying. 'Abilities' Water Blast The Earth Terran shoots a long-ranged, blue liquid projectile, made up of mainly water as well as some nitrogen, and a heat/oxygen-powered charge. This is its primary defense, and is considered extremely dangerous at close-range. The blast explodes into steamy fog-particles when directly on impact, and will incinerate anything at full power. The Earth Terran is able to control the pressure & heat of its fire, such as a blast weak enough to be easily deflected by a shield, or strong enough to destroy a catapult machine. The dragon's water-blast only goes in a straight line, so shooting with great precision & accuracy (as well as timing) is mandatory. This can be used as a tactic to take out fast-moving objects when around narrow and tight spaces, as it cannot reflect off of hard surfaces, like walls. In the episode Twin Earths, Terra manages to fire a perfectly-timed water blast to take down Theia (This occurs when Terra chases her down at a area with lots of bumpy surroundings). The dragon also has a habit of cooling down the place where it sleeps, with a colder-type of flame (similar to how pets circle around spots to warm them up before sleeping). This fire is not particularly strong, and is only used for supplementary purposes. Fog Breath One of the Earth Terran's hidden abilities is fog-blowing. They do this to confuse opponents and buy enough time to either deliver a surprise-attack, or escape from battle. It is possibly that Earth Terrans retain fog after drinking plenty of water, then evaporate it into warm vapor inside their bodies. The fog breath is rarely demonstrated throughout the series, as Terra probably prefers using her water-blast. Enchanted Vision Earth Terrans seemingly have an uncannily sense of x-ray like sight, as in the episode Lightning Diamond, Terra was able to spot the Spython flying pass thick storm-clouds with ease, and chase it afterwards. At other times, she is able to make her way through dark-places and such. It is unknown if Earth Terrans have night vision, as Neptune once questioned this when he and the other Planet Dragons were trying to escape a cave occupied by Freezing Squirrel dragons. However in the episode Cloak of the Dark Star, Terra was equipped with night-vision goggles. This probably means that Earth Terrans cannot see thoroughly well in the dark, or that this ability is just somewhat limited. Intelligence Earth Terrans are one of the smartest dragons, along with the Neptunian Serpent. They are able to understand human-speech, and one of the few dragons to show creativity. They are very expressive, like Mercurial Trackers. Earth Terrans also seem certainly capable of commanding other dragons to an extent. They also somewhat extremely quick and strategic thinkers, prominently demonstrated by Terra in seasons 4 and up.''' Speed & Agility/Stealth The Earth Terran is a fast and agile dragon. Its sleek, streamline-like body and large wings allow it to go at ridiculously-high speeds. It is similar to the speed of a Waterhorn & Spython, only being slightly faster than both. This dragon is also remarkably swift and quick on land, as it can outrun/outmaneuver most other dragons, as well as being capable of leaping over and off of various obstacles high or low. The Earth Terran having a long tail and thick-wings increases balance for the dragon. Secondly, it has shorter horns opposing to longer ones, reducing the chance of snagging on anything. An Earth Terran's navy-blue hide makes it nearly impossible to see in the dark, especially at midnight. The only warning given is a long whistling sound before it attacks with a powerful blast. The only way to at least see a glimpse of it at night is wait until it passes through its steam-engulfed blast. It would require very precise timing in order to catch it while in flight. In fact, this dragon often flies at a high and far enough distance, so that its entire body (even its white-colored parts) would appear as a dark silhouette in the air. Strength & Stamina/Endurance Earth Terrans are great, exceptionally-strong fighters. Terra was able to hold off several Dragon Trappers on her own, and and even take out Savage himself with only physical attacks. She was capable of wrestling head-on with a smaller, yet much stronger, wild Martian Monster. Though it would still take her full force to push a Martian to the ground. The dragon itself can take several hits and still, look untouched. Earth Terrans can also use their wings to shield themselves from attacks. They are excellent at keeping up in flight, as Terra flew many times for very long periods of time without having to rest. Like almost all dragons, Earth Terrans are quite tough for their build, in which they can survive falling great heights and only end up with fairly minor injuries afterwards. Swimming The Earth Terran is proven to be an amazingly fast and efficient swimmer, as it was once demonstrated by Terra herself. She can hold her breath for while when underwater, but Earth Terrans do have a limit of about 5-8 minutes until they must get access to air (or otherwise, drown). '''Weaknesses Tail-Fin Loss If half of its tail-wing set is missing or destroyed, the Earth Terran will be rendered flightless, as they are importantly used for ballast while in flight. In season 4, Terra battled with a much larger Thundertail dragon, though she was unable to fly due to her prosthetic-fin being damaged, leaving her at a serious disadvantage. Behavior & Taming The Earth Terran is very elusive and dangerous dragon. It must be avoided at any cost, unless taming it would be necessary. Earth Terrans were once thought to be more ferocious than any other kind of dragon, which made it highly believed to be considered as the "Unpredictable Sign of Deadly Water". This was mainly why it became a greatly feared creature, and that it was highly suggested never to engage it in battle. The Earth Terran said to be rather independent than the more-common dragons, and does not steal possessions from human-kind, but it would only attempt to target large objects such as towers and cannons. Normally, Earth Terrans will become aggressive if they find any form of threat, but are also curious animals that want to know about new things throughout life, and are indeed intelligent enough to understand commands they hear, and the actions they see. They can in fact, easily communicate well with others whenever a translation collar accessory is secured around their necks. Like almost all dragons, Earth Terrans despise eels and would often snarl in fear & disgust upon seeing them. Their pupils dilate when calm and docile, but narrow into slits when it is in a negative mood. When befriended, the dragon remains mostly loyal, patient, and disciplined. They are very protective, even though they usually keep to themselves. Taming an Earth Terran is extremely hard. A wild dragon of this kind would usually just fly away and ignore people, unless one is able to catch its interest (a good example is their food of choice; fish). An even harder to way is to catch it without injuring it. Another way to search for its egg and tame the baby dragon after it hatches, which is even harder than catching it (since Earth Terrans are the rarest kind out of all dragons). The whole species is seemingly scraping the cliff of extinction with Terra being the only one of the few members, of this great species. Alternative Statistics Official Descriptions Development Bio "Very little is documented about the most elusive and unpredictable dragon, the Earth Terran. Speed: Too fast to predict. Size: Cannot be determined. Take cover below before it makes a devastating blow." Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) "An Earth Terran symbolizes our home planet, Earth. So far, Terra was the only one found roaming on grassland. It is possible to tame if a person was careful enough." Book of Dragons 2.0 "The Earth Terran is the rarest space dragon ever discovered. It never steals food, unlike other dragons, and almost never misses its target when it shoots. This dragon was never seen for years, until now, Terra (15 in dragon-years) is the only Earth Terran found. It can soar while going up to great speeds in flight." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "The Earth Terran is like the 'griffin of the night'. Distinguished by its dark-feathers and white fury-spines, it's an extraordinary creature who flies around very, very high at midnight. Just because she isn't visible doesn't mean that she can't attack a city! A lot of other dragons have big spikes & tough scales, but the Earth Terran is soft and sleek, fitting the physique of a good swift hunter." Gallery Strike Class.png|The Earth Terran is classified in the Strike Class Earth Terran.jpg|2015 Concept Artwork Terra.jpg|Terra Earth Terran in Night Sky (Spotted).jpg|An Earth Terran spotted (in the red circle) at night (brightened & saturated for clarity) Earth Terran Side-Model.png|Side-view model Earth Terran Base.jpg|Base Model (without feathers/markings) Earth Terran Colors.jpg|Earth Terran's color scheme Earth Egg.jpeg|Egg Trivia * Earth Terrans can make unique sounds resembling those of cats, raccoons, raptor-dinosaurs, and (primarily) pigeons. * Terra, an Earth Terran, was the first dragon in the series to get a personal name. * This dragon is also the first species to have 2 or more types of breath weapons. * Originally, the Earth Terran was going to have the ability to shoot blue-lasers from its eyes. This was later replaced by the water-blast breath weapon. The dragon also had a different body-design. * The Earth Terran is the new crest of the Solar System Headquarters. * There can be confusion with the Earth Terran's shot limit, as Terra once shot 7 blasts instead of normally 5 at an impressively fast rate. It may be that Earth Terrans are able to reload their shots very quickly. *It is unknown what type of habitat Earth Terrans live in. It could be deduced that they possibly live in some areas that provide water, though not including the ocean. *The dragon's name "Earth Terran" has two pronunciations; the everyday use of the word "Terran", meaning an inhabitant of the planet Earth, however the secondary way to pronounce "Terran" as in the dinosaur name, 'Pteranodon'. *A few dragons are sometimes considered to be more powerful than an Earth Terran. The Neptunian Serpent, Saturnian Beast, and Spython are all possible dragons to an extent. *While most dragons have large spikes on their back, the Earth Terran has short & furry fin-like spines. This gives it a huge advantage in speed, because it prevents greater air-resistance than long, sharp spikes. The Mercurial Tracker bears small spines, so it has the same advantage as well. *The Earth Terran is the third-fastest out of all the dragons, the Speed Demon being the second fastest, and the dragon having the highest speed is the Mercurial Tracker. *While Earth Terrans can hold their breath for about 5-8 minutes, Neptunian Serpents can do this much longer (for about 10 minutes long). *The Earth Terran is only dragon in the Strike Class that does not relate to planets or stars which do not have the qualities to sustain intelligent life. The Sun Snake relates to the bright, burning-hot Sun of course, while the Plutonian Puppet and Wooly Growl relate to freezing-cold planets. *As of the 2015 update, the Earth Terran has now been moved to the Strike Class instead of the Tidal Class. Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Dragon Species